New King
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: Rin has betrayed the order and followed his father expectations by becoming King of Assiah, while now becoming a full demon. He has decided to hide in Ikebukuro under the wing of a particular informant while he adjusts to the new powers and duty he has been giving while also dodging the True Cross and the love of a dullahan.
1. Chapter 1

He was running, more than that his life was his fuel because that's what was at stake. Rin was hurriedly jumping roof to roof while dodging bullets, he had betrayed the order. It was a horrible mistake to join the True Cross anyway, he was Satan's child. He had fought the road laid out for him long enough and contained himself all the longer. He had gone full demon, he had answered the painful question of why he couldn't control his flames, he had never heeded the call.

Roof top to roof top, he was bounding upon them like a deranged jackrabbit. The rain that was pouring made the tops of the roof's hard to maneuver and slippery. He was outrunning the few that thought that stopping and shooting would give them a better advantage, and the few who were running and shooting were understandably horrible shots. All except for one _Yukio_ his heart stung, he recently realized they were not at all blood related, he was another act hoping for Rin to grow up better if he had an older brother figure.

Rage in his blood boiled, only for the now heated liquid to be spilled onto one of the roofs, Rin gasped in pain as blood spilled form his abdomen, he stopped for a moment before he weakly fell into an alley way below.

_This is pathetic, why do I have to play human? I was crowned King of Assiah as soon as I became a full demon. _Rin remembered Mephisto's words echo in his head.

'_While it will be quite annoying for you my young,….Lord. You must play human so that the True Cross doesn't suspect anything, I have a friend in Ikebukuro, he's an informant he will hide you for a while you become accustomed to yourself. Keep mind that the demons will chatter about the newly crowned King. So you don't have much time.'_

Rin held back a annoyed groan as the gunners and his past classmates surrounded him, who all thought he was unconscious. Rin patiently waited for all of the exorcists to gather. Only to surprise all of them when he jumped suddenly upward and onto the roof's spurring the chase again. Though it could no longer be called as such, as he hoped on top of a train, hopefully leading to Ikebukuro.

The train had indeed not lead to Ikebukuro but in the opposite direction. While being a demon King, his sense of direction was still shitty. Rin weaved his way into a bathroom a multitude of coal tars following. He ducked in and locked the door; he sheepishly scuffed to the large wall mirror and grudgingly pulled of his hoodie. He nearly gasped in surprise. His hair was LONG it reached all the way to his lower back, it was even a brighter color it now had a dashing shine to it, showing bright shades of blue throughout his hair. He was even more stunned by other changes; his ears were now the same long and elfish length that they were when he released his now powerless sword. But more surprising were the two small goat-like horns forming above them. His eyes were the same bright blue as his mother's, but his hands now had black talons sprouting from them.

Rin wondered toward the ticket station to get himself a ticket the hoodie now far over his head making sure to hide his devilish fangs as well, which had somehow gotten longer. He walked onto his assigned train and sat in the back making sure no one would bug him. He sat for a moment blowing the small floating Coal tars in circles when the phone Mephisto gave him buzzed. He pulled it out of his front hoodie pocket, he flipped it unamused at the noise it made when he tried to stay quiet and unnoticed.

"Hello?" Rin said his voice more commanding and strict than what it was before but still sounding young.

"Yes is this the new King?" a voice on the other line inquired. It sounded playful and wild, someone not to be trusted easily.

"I would assume you're the 'informant' I'll be shacking with?"

"'Shacking' is such a brutish term, but yes I am the informant who will be housing you."

"humph, so how are you to be trusted?"

"Oh, trust me your Highest I will not 'inform' anyone of your presence, though I can't say much for your subjects." He train blew a whistle and started forward.

"They are something that cannot be handled currently, I'm just staying for a few weeks, or until the True Cross gets to close for comfort." Rin said thinking about his pained side, though the wound had already closed and healed

"Now, if we are to be 'shacking' with each other what are we to call each other?"

"Rin" Rin said briskly remembering his warning from Mephisto about his calls being traced.

"Izaya, if you will Your H- I mean Rin-sama" Rin huffed again closing the phone, ending the call.

He leaned against the square plastic chair and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Finally I got this edited!** **though I was kinda depressed when I reliezed Rin's demon speak wasn't in the cool gibberish font I had set on WORD, but oh well, Please enjoy and review!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

Rin got off the train sore and cranky; the plastic chair had not been fun. He was finally in Ikebukuro, He walked off the platform and had begun to smell the air and whisper to the coal tars, asking them to keep a look out for the True Cross. He couldn't see well over his hood but he heard a sudden giddy tapping, and then a pair of black boots stopping in front of him. He looked up annoyed at the man in front of him. The man had black hair and was wearing black clothing, the attire all matching with a fur trimmed parka much to big over a basic shirt and pants. Rin glowered at the man in front of him being sure to show teeth and a flash of his demon blue eyes.

To his surprise the black clad man replied with demon tongue

""your the demon King?"" The man managed to choke out in a ruff accent, coughing afterwards. Understandable since the language was made for those with large fangs and tongues, not to mention what all the heat down below will do to your throat.

"Very good fix your growl, are you the informant" Rin said in perfect tongue, now easier to speak now that his mouth was made for the language. The man smiled

"Sorry,~ I didn't understand any of that." He said with an even larger smile, "I have been staring at a book for weeeekksss~ trying to get that line." The man friendly wrapped his arm around the demon King's head, acting as if friends, greatly startling Rin. Rin trying not to make a scene growled under the hoodie, the man's head smoking from Rin staring at it so intently. "Sorry, but someone was watching I didn't want him to think anything was 'funny'"

"Something's going to go 'funny' with your head if you don't release yourself." Rin hissed into the man's ear. Most men would have shuddered in horror, but Izaya stayed stoic, though greatly terrified on the inside, Rin could smell it.

Izaya managed to make it all the way up the steps and out of the station, before he was out of sight of the onlooker who he was sure was his least favorite man, and quickly released the Demon Lord. Bouncing backwards with a smile on his face, "No need to be sooo scary Mr. Demon King~". Rin allowed a snarl to escape, and was near hitting the man before he realized the impurity of the area, Coal Tars were flying everywhere and were extremely attracted to Rin. He had never seen so many Coal Tars, and for the best of the informant, Rin had calmed as the Coal Tars squeaked and squealed their messages, reassuring him that there was no True Cross in the area, but a multitude of demons. A few even spoke of a dullahan, saying that it had lost its head and was still looking.

'Dullahan?'

He was about to ask the Tars to explain when a group of girls came up. All of them looked like they were dressed in odd cosplay, their hair where dyed different very unnatural colors, not to count the oddly discomforting angel wings on their backs; they were also shrouded by Coal Tars

"Whoa, is your hair like long and like dyed?" The girl with brown hair said

Rin was a first confused, but then he realized that his hair was poking out from the front of his hoodie. Rin thought for a moment, as he remembered humans can't see his demon characteristics, and there were no True Cross around, thus no one to see his 'pretty parts'. Rin slightly skeptical pulled down his hoodie, he heard the informant gasp in either horror and/or amazement, the girls in front of him gushed.

"L-like, would you like, mind if-f we took a picture with you?"

Rin shrugged, slightly amused that now when he was demon woman flocked to him, he should have grown out his hair years ago. They all grouped around him, squishing him they were all making giddy noises and giggles. All of them held out there phones and said "CCHHEESSEE" simultaneously, making the situation more uncomfortable for Rin. They all hopped away crazily pressing buttons on their phones.

"Mind if I see it?" Rin asked, now slightly worried that his demonic parts would show up in the picture.

"O-oh, S-sure" The blonde girl said quickly shoving the phone up to Rin's face, Rin backed a few steps quite annoyed and realized something a little bit more startling than no demonic pieces of him showing in the picture, but he seemed considerably taller than the girls in the picture, like he had grown 5 inches.

"Aren't I pretty!" She said almost shy to comment.

Rin decided to use his slick demon tongue " Yes, gorgeous indeed" Rin managed to roll of his tongue getting in the girl's face making her blush more, now realizing he had to lean over to perform such a task. She blushed and fell over, to be caught by her friends.

"I hope to see you around" Rin said waving and walking towards the informant.

"oh ho ho~ Is Mr. Demon King a player?" He said bouncing ahead of Rin, who was hopefully leading him to the building wear they would be staying. Rin noticed he was getting many looks of jealousy from men, and woman who were tripping on the smallest change in the ground underneath them. Rin glared at the informant, and gave a slight smirk.

"You nearly fell on your ass to." Rin growled

The informant smile fell slightly, causing Rin to chuckle. "Why yes it is rather distressing to see a man with demon horns and fangs poking out of his head." The informant grumbled. Rin looked at the man suspicious but left it, he was a friend of Mephisto. What did he expect? He was moving to take of his sweatshirt completely when he thought of something; he was still wearing a true cross uniform. Rin tsked, causing _Izaya's _smile to pick back up.

"Forget something King?" Izaya chuckled. Rin glared at the man, "where's the closest bank?" Rin growled adding a glare that usually caused Izaya to flinch, but he was quickly becoming immune.

"Hmmm, very close, but I could just pay for dinner, no need to worry!~" Izaya beamed who now looped around to skip next to Rin. "That's not the reason, I need new clothes," Rin grumbled. Now realizing that the sweatshirt and white shirt underneath hugged him a little tighter, and his pants that uses to drag on the ground now were a few inches over his ankles. Rin tsked again at the discomfort. Izaya chortled, making Rin want to send him flying down the street.

"Sure, Sure a bank," he said between gasps "and then I clothing store fit for Kings!~" he said recovering elegantly feeling his body smoke under the King's gaze.

But before they could make their way to a bank or a clothing store, Rin heard a loud yelling behind them.

"IZZAAAYYYAAA!" When Rin looked back to see who was screaming the informant's name he nearly kissed a vending machine. "WHAT THE FUUUCK!?" Rin said quickly avoiding the oncoming object though it was sloppy and causing him to lose footing. Izaya quickly scampered out of the way, and to Rin's surprise was nowhere near as surprised as Rin, calm even as if he were used to the activity.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rin roared down the street making every pedestrian who were already moving away, move quicker. The whole street was empty except for a man with blonde hair wearing a bartender getup and sunglasses. Rin piecing everything together quickly whipped his head around to Izaya.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Rin bellowed blue fire licking at his fingertips.

Izaya was least to say,…horrified, he had not thought that Shizuo's aim would be so horrible to nearly hit the Demon King. A Demon King of all things Shizuo had to throw something at, Izaya thought quickly in hopes of calming the demon King to a certain degree.

"Well as you see my majesty, no 'normal man' could throw such a thing with such ease." Rin's temper didn't calm not in the slightest "ANNNNDDD!?" Rin howled at the black haired man, Rin was shallowly realizing that the blonde man was inching closer, and was wondering why Izaya was taking his time to explain something so trivial that he could _smell _ and gotten reports on from Coal Tars.

"How about this? I'll go get you clothing so expensive that the gods won't even be able to pay for and I will bring food as well, just follow my scent after you handle- I-I mean set this half-demon straight." Izaya quickly said managing to correct his mistake before he _ordered_ a Demon King to do something. Rin growled slightly eased, and tossed Izaya a card, it was black with odd golden symbols on it. "Go to the bank and withdraw money, the pin code is rather easy if you think right, Hint: it's three of the same exact damn number!" Rin hissed, Izaya gave a ruff smile and burst off into an alleyway taking the back route and short cuts of the city, quick as he was sure the buildings around the two weren't going to last long.

Rin glared at the half-demon man, he was stopped, stunned probably realizing his mistake when he was able to see Rin in full demonic glory. Rin walked his way over to the stunned man cigarette hanging loosely between his lips in shock, and grabbed his collar and pulled him into an alleyway, painfully aware of the camera phones pointed in his direction. He dragged the man out of sight of onlookers and threw him into a wall, the whole building groaning as the man made contact with it sending spider webs up it.

"W-What THE HELL YOU BASTARD" The man howled picking himself off the ground, and looking upwards to see a face. Horrified he realized it was adorned with fangs slightly poking from the boy's lips and even more astonishing, elf ears and twin goat horns on either side of his head, making four. His eyes were a bright blue, almost like hellfire. "What are you?" Shizu said slightly slumped against the building. "That's something I need to tell you," the boy said smirking. The boy leaned close flashing fangs, "A Demon King one of the only two," he said his grin widening.

"Now do me a favor and don't do that when I'm around, you do-" Rin said picking up the man's face with a long black talon. "we're going to have to have another talk." Rin threw him against the wall again his anger barely satisfied as the building only replied with a whimper. Rin breathed small puffs of fire as he walking away hoping to 'blow' the anger away. He was about to make it to another main street, when a group of people with mostly bland clothing except purple pieces of attire stopped him.

"Hey pretty boy, give up your money, or my friend Timmy will beat you up good" He said jacking his thumb in the direction of the guy behind him who was brandishing a baseball bat. Rin stared at the group of boys unamused, _'I'm sooo not in the mood'_ and promptly brought his hand up to the man in front of his forehead. The two behind him looked at each other oddly.

"What you gonna flick him or something?"

Rin then flicked, and first there was nothing then the man hit the ground screaming as his forehead had been crushed in by a _flick_. "Take him to the hospital to get him treated." Rin said turning away, again making his way to a main street in which he was following Izaya's scent. 'Damn jackrabbit it's hard to pick up a scent when he moved this fast'. Rin thoughts where interrupted as a baseball bat was cracked over his head. The bat splintered in to many pieces and caught fire, blue fire. Rin slowly turned to the two remaining gang members as they watched in horror as Rin showed his true form to them bursting into fire. They both shrieked and quickly ran leaving their friend behind. Rin looked annoyed at the leftover gang member who was holding his face on the ground but leaving an eye peeking through his fingers staring in horror.

"Humph," Rin said with a flick of his tail killing the flames shrouding him "I used to live around the likes of you" Rin's thoughts trailed off as he thought about the humans at that school when they boldly called him a friend and managed to _push aside_ that he was the Son of Satan. Rin turned managing to follow the scent to the Informant that was sitting in a park on the rim of a large fountain.

"You're quite the comedian as well~"

Rin raised his brow unsure at what he was talking about. "Huh?"

"Your pin code, it was 666 very funny"

Rin smiled at the humor of his father's joke, having a hard time fitting his lips back over his large fangs. "Yeah, I guess so" Rin said moving his lips around "Hey, what about clothes?" Rin inquired to the informant who was observing Rin.

"Ah~ clothing~" Izaya said swaying and kicking his feet, as if he was a child and you asked him what his report card was. "You see when I made that gesture at getting you clothing I realized I have no clue what your clothing size is~" Izaya said picking his head up and looking playfully at the Demon King with a smile on his face.

"Whatever, how much money did you pull from my account?" Rin said annoyed but understanding

"million yen" The Informant said pursing his lips and spinning his head around. Still a larger imitation of a child.

"W-wha?" Rin stopped himself. His father had set up the account after he agreed to look after things in the human realm and become a full-fledged demon. Though he had not imagined the amounts of money his father deposited, he thought that it might have been five-hundred thousand yen but not enough money to the degree where he could pull a million yen with ease. Rin held himself together, but not fast enough, Izaya was giving him a playful look clearly intrigued in Rin's surprise to the amount of money.

"Oh~ Did you not know King? Your father has friends in _very_ high places. I mean how many devil worshipers do you think that there are? I'll tell you, a few have some power on their shoulders and would love to do anything for 'THE MASTER'" Izaya chuckled at his own joke, finding himself surprised at Rin's sudden attention. "Well anyway, count that daddy's been sitting on these offerings since the Dark Ages, so you can imagine how the cash has stacked." Izaya said waving his hands about enjoying the ability to keep the Demon King's focus on the mention of his father.

Rin snorted, and I sudden thought came to mind. While his father was 'Satan' A man who many worshiped he wondered if he could get a cut. Kind of like Jesus, he wasn't sure, and left it alone.

"Anyway, where are we going for clothing?" Rin said still pondering

"Oh a lovely store, filled with expensive suits of every kind!" Izaya said hopping upwards from the fountain, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rin snorted, Coal Tars began to gather around him once more. Swirling and squeaking "Fine lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Rin had agreed to follow the annoying informant and deal with his antics if he led him to a clothing store. Though at this point he was debating on whether he would have rather searched for one on his own. "Do you have any sisters?" Izaya piped while he playfully skipped beside him.

"No, I only know of two brothers" Rin said gruffly, desperate to find some better fitting clothing.

"Two?" Izaya ceased skipping. "But you have two demonic brothers and one human, correct?" Izaya said proceeding to skip.

"No, the human one was a cover. He didn't even know. He was told he was related to me by the True Cross, in hopes that if I was raised with a human counterpart I might not be….." Rin struggled for a word during his aggravating flashback.

"Demonic?" Izaya finished, nearly glaring at Rin desperately trying to find emotion in his stone face.

Rin nodded. "How close are we to this place?" Rin said swiveling his head looking for a clothing store.

"Two more blocks." There was a sudden ringing tune, slightly familiar. Izaya whipped a phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" Izaya nodded and hummed answers to the other speaker, and then hung up. "Ah it appears I have to bid you adieu. Please enjoy yourself in this large and lovely town." Rin glared at Izaya "What?"

"Work calls," Izaya quickly said inching away, afraid of an outburst. "You will learn the city much faster if you explore yourself" Izaya said hoping away.

"HEY!" Rin thundered, Izaya flinched hoping that the demon King wouldn't drag him away anyway. Rin closed the distance Izaya instinctively balled up and guarded his face. "My cash" Rin said with a hand out "and card" Izaya relaxed and calmly yet dazed passed him the cash and card in his pocket. Rin toke the money and card without a word and continued to walk down the street. Izaya was left on the street in his awkward ball in confusion, leaving him in his jumbled thoughts.

He was surprised that there wasn't a burst of fire or the world spitting in half. His face saddened as a new thought came to his head. 'He wanted to get rid of me!' Izaya made his way through the busy streets to find the dullahan, with gloom following.

"Where, Where, Where?!" Rin growled tromping up and down the street. Where the hell was that store? Izaya said two blocks down. He was two blocks down and all there was, was a skyscraper. He paced a few more times when his eyes found a coal tar floating along intent on following Rin from a distance. He had noticed that the coal tars followed in great numbers but nearly refused to swarm unless he beckoned them to send a message or pass on information. He moved his finger and a couple dozen began to swarm zipping around him like crazed bullets. He quietly whispered to the small things "Clothing store"

Five of them shot from him and squished themselves to the skyscraper next to him. He glared at the skyscraper and found that there was a small sign on the side of it addressing that it was a suit store. Rin looked at the coal tars bashfully as they dizzyingly hovered back. Rin wondered inside nearly blinded by the brightness of the store. Mannequins in expensive suits stood everywhere. His eyes wondered the store aimlessly lost in the dazzling suits and expensive fabrics.

Rin was then pulled from his dazed wondering when a throat clearing was heard. "We have no need for your kind here sir, if you could leave." A large man with a manager's badge said. He gave a hard glare to the man which he found difficult with his hood pulled back over his head and pulled his wad of cash from him pocket. The man first jumped in horror and then he planted his eyes on the large stack of green.

"M-my greatest apologies! I did not think you were a paying customer!" Rin grunted and removed his hood, making the man even more flustered. Rin's looked over the store and caught the eyes of many female clerks who were blushing and stunned. Rin huffed towards the man, "I'm not great with picking out good clothing maybe your clerks will be of better assistance." Rin said staring the man down making sure to keep him in a bowing position, struggling on not setting the man on fire. "O-of course sir!" To Rin's annoyance the pudgy man shot upwards and clapped his hands.

"Alright girls this man would like you to fit him with a proper suit"

"Outfit" Rin corrected "I what full attire, all matching" He said quickly wooing the girls. All of the girls glared at one another as they raced around the store determined to find him a suit that he would like. Rin smiled as his looks was what sparked the sudden competition. "Um, sir" the pudgy man sounded beside him. He glared at him as he had ruined his newfound fun. "The girls would be able to fit you in a better suit if you removed your sweatshirt and shoes." Rin smiled not because he was being kind but because it would be amusing to have the girls try and dress him when he was wearing a small shirt and pants. The pudgy man quickly ran away in fear or in shear embarrassment. One of the girls ran then walked the last few paces forward fixing her hair.

"Uh- um," The clerk struggled to find words as her legs shook. "We are waiting in the fitting area for you-um" She said blushing redder than a tomato. "Call me Rin" He said leaning forward to speak into her ear. She nearly fell, but held herself upright and lead/wobbled him to the fitting area. There a multitude of anxious woman waiting with multiple suits shoes ties and socks surrounding them. Rin smiled kindly at all of them and began to remove his sweatshirt. He swore he could hear their hearts threating to come out of their chests.

He quickly removed the school coat and tie. Hoping they wouldn't notice that he was in high school. '_Used to be in high school' _his brain reminded him. He tossed the bundle clothing in a heap on a chair nearby. He gave another kind smile as he asked. "What should I try on first?" They all shot up and began to warble nonsense about going first and taking measurements. Rin had to hold back laughter about how fun it was teasing them.

But after excessive amounts of flirting and measurement and changing clothes he settled with a dark navy suit a lighter color tie to match his hair and expensive black shoes. Woman where falling over him in a ratty sweatshirt and small pants. He couldn't imagine what women would do when they looked at him in an expensive suit. He smiled mischievously and bid his adieus and made his way to the pudgy manager to check out. The man wouldn't even look at him and gave him 30% off. Rin said his slightly creeped out thanks and made his way out to the street. He was immediately greeted with woman falling over and men intensely glaring.


End file.
